


Hide and Kiss (Eren)

by teaforlevi (midoh)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, First Kiss, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoh/pseuds/teaforlevi
Summary: A game of hide and seek turns into something more.





	Hide and Kiss (Eren)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh, I love this pairing so much. I had to write this as soon as I thought of it.

 

[ ♡ ] 

 

 _Why did I agree to play this stupid ass game?_ Levi mentally questioned himself while hiding behind a faded red shed with a rusted bike leaning against it. He wanted to scoff, but the boy beside him trying to keep his giggles in check had Levi’s scowl fading away. The answer was obvious. Levi agreed to play because he knew it would make Eren happy. That’s all Levi wanted in life; see Eren, that giant goofball laugh the day away playing stupid children games. If it brought joy to Eren, then Levi didn’t care.

 

“You’re going to give us away, shit head,” Levi growled, shoving Eren’s shoulder.

 

The boy squawked, turning his head to glare at Levi. “Don’t ruin my fun, Ackerman! I’m only laughing,” Eren’s bottom lip jutted out.

 

“Yeah, for no fucking reason. Quit your yapping and shut up for once,” Levi spat, then reached his hand out to ruffle Eren’s crazy locks. Even if that idiot was bound to give away their hiding place, Levi knew he wouldn’t be too bothered by it.

 

“Sorry,” Eren whispered, smiling while leaning into Levi’s touch. “I’m laughing because I am surprised you agreed to play with us. You’re so serious all the time that, well, I can’t believe it.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Stop. I might convert into a tomato if you keep spewing nonsense.”

 

“Huh? Oh, I see,” Eren grinned, bringing his hand up to place it on top of the one on his head. “Is that your way of telling me that you’ll blush if I keep talking about you?”

 

Shit. “I didn’t say that.”

 

“You do not deny it either, Levi.”

 

Levi looked away from those captivating eyes. Fuck giving away their hiding spot, Levi himself was giving away the fact that he was head over heels for Eren. “Look, be quiet for a moment, okay? I don’t want us to be sore losers.”

 

There was silence for a while between them. Birds chirped from the trees, and Connie’s loud voice came from the front of the house and Jean’s loud cursing. Levi was busy staring across the yard at the fairytale white picket fence. Tch. Lame. Maybe after the game ended, he would invite Eren over his house so they can catch up on some anime. Or, you know, invite him over for some pizza and maybe let him sleep over so that Levi could give in to the luxury of gazing at Eren in the early morning.

 

“You don’t want us to lose? Us?” Eren blushed, moving his legs to rest his back against the shed. “I didn’t know I was that important for me to be included in your victory as well.”

 

Levi blinked, wanting so bad to smile but he held himself back. “Of course, you’re important, Eren.”

 

“Why?” Eren asked, tilting his head to the side to gaze at Levi.

 

 _Because I love you_ , Levi wanted to say.

 

Swallowing, Levi forced himself to look at Eren. “Why do you think?”

 

“I don’t know. You might tolerate me because of how annoying I can get?” Eren guessed, quickly becoming quiet when there was another shout nearby. Armin was caught this time.

 

Who knew how many were left to find? It indeed wasn’t important right now.

 

Levi shut his eyes and opened them again. He gave in. Levi placed his hand on top of Eren’s, lacing their fingers together. “I don’t tolerate you, Eren. I like spending time with you even if all we do is laze around watching anime and eating chips and pizza. You’re not annoying at all. If you were, then you would know.”

 

Eren stared down at their interlaced fingers with a blush on his cheeks. Levi was cute all of a sudden, and by the looks of it, the older male’s cheeks were becoming red as well. “Are you confessing your undying attraction for me?” He snorted, caressing Levi’s thumb with his own.

 

Levi shook his head, leaning into Eren’s personal space. “Not even close, idiot.”

 

Eren bit his lip, flinching at the sound of his friends' screams and laughter. He swallowed audibly the closer Levi got to him. “Then what are you trying to say?”

 

Breathing the same air as Eren felt elating. “We’ve been friends for a year and a half, Eren. Are you saying you’ve never noticed the way I stare at you like you placed all the stars in the night sky?”

 

“Well, you’re hard to read, Levi. I can’t tell, what you think because you don’t give anything away. Sometimes it’s hard to be around you, you know? It’s not easy being around someone you have feelings for and have them not notice you in the way you want them to,” Eren confessed, staring into Levi’s blue eyes.

 

Levi reached forward to cup Eren’s cheek in his hand. He stroked his thumb over the younger’s bottom lip. “Who says I don’t notice you in the way you want? I noticed the first time I saw you. Why else would I always ask you if I could borrow a pencil? Because I didn’t bring my school supplies? No, Eren. It was because I wanted you to look at me. I wanted to see your smile when I thanked you. Don’t you see?” Levi whispered as he came closer until their lips were inches apart. “I’m in love with you, Eren.”

 

“Levi,” Eren’s voice was shaky and sweet sounding. “I’m glad because I’m in love with you, too,” he said, smiling and allowing Levi to bring him in for their first kiss.

 

While they shared innocent kisses behind the faded red shed with the rusty bicycle, the group of friends that had been tagged out of the game began to search for the raven and brunet, it was clear to everyone that those two boys were hiding together.

 

“I bet they’re fucking somewhere,” Jean was the first to say as he trailed behind everyone else.

 

“No,” Hanji said quietly with a giddy smile on her lips as she waved her hand and pointed to the shed. “Look at them,” she whispered, rushing to peek around the bushes.

 

“No fucking way!” Armin gasped at the scene playing in front of him.

 

“They’re kissing. Why is that midget kissing Eren?” Mikasa glared, making a move to interrupt the two boys when Armin pulled her back.

 

“Stop it, Mikasa. Let them have their moment,” Armin pleaded with a smile.

 

“Whatever,” Mikasa huffed, rolling her eyes as she turned around and left.

 

“They should have been fucking a long ass time ago. I swear on all that is holy that those two idiots were obvious ass hell! I mean, staring at one another when they weren’t looking and getting jealous? It’s about damn time!” Jean ranted, being loud on purpose.

 

“Shut up, Jean! They’ll hear you!” Armin slapped the boy on the arm to get him to quieten down.

 

A low moan came from behind the old shed and breathy sighs. Levi’s name came out of Eren’s mouth in a whiny sounding voice that had Jean’s cheeks becoming red.

 

“I’m getting the fuck out of here. I sure as shit don’t want to hear anyone fucking. Goodbye,” the taller male said, hightailing out of there.

 

Armin and Hanji also leave after a while. There was no point to stick around anyway.

 

Behind the shed, Eren glared at Levi, pushing against the older male’s chest. “You did that on purpose! I’m pretty sure everyone heard me.”

 

“I wanted to leave my mark on you in case any of those ugly fucks get any ideas about touching you,” Levi nuzzled his nose against Eren’s warm neck. “How the hell are you always so warm? Damn furnace.”

 

“Unfair. You’re always cold, so my heated skin should help you warm up.”

 

“Tch. What’s unfair?”

 

“Your skin is clear, and mine isn’t.”

 

“Fine, you want to bite me? Go right ahead.” Levi leaned back to expose his pale neck to Eren. “Let everyone know I’m taken.”

 

“Oh, I want to do more than bite you,” Eren wiggled his eyebrows while moving forward to nibble on the side of Levi’s ear.

 

“Horny shit,” Levi hissed, smirking and capturing Eren’s mouth once again.

 

[ ♡ ]


End file.
